The Muggle World 1
by Morkle
Summary: Okay, I switched the title, but it is a spoof on Real World. R/R!


The Muggle World: Episode 1

By: Morkle

Okay, I think I should explain a little bit about this before I start writing. I changed the plot around (you'll see) so it makes a little more sense. Basically, this is a spoof of Real World of MTV. Here's the cast list in case you didn't read it before-

Jamie- Draco.

Matt- Harry 

Danny- Ron

David- Dean 

Julie- Parvati 

Kelley- Hermione 

Melissa- Cho

Elton- Snape

Ryan- Cedric

Paul- Seamus

Frat Matt- Roger Davies

Seven students from Hogwarts are chosen to compete against another group of young wizards and witches from Durmstrang in a new show called 'The Muggle World'. The show will be cast in London, where they will live among Muggles. They will be given tasks to show their ability to survive amidst non-wizards. In our first episode:

Parvati and Dean are the first to arrive in their mansion home. 

Parvati: Gee, that driver was sorta odd, don't you think so? 

Dean: What do you mean?

Parvati: I dunno, he asked for something like a trip. So I gave him some Muggle money and he looked at me like I was really crazy and handed almost all of it back to me.

Dean: God, Parvati, it's not that hard. I mean, it says on the bills how much they are!

Parvati: Well soorry, how am I supposed to know?

Dean: Never mind! You're hopeless.

They start to look around the house. As they do, Harry and Hermione come in and are greeted by Shorty, the mechanical dog.

Hermione: Oh, it's one of those dogs! Isn't it cute?

Harry: Yeah, I guess so. Dudley just got one of them for a welcome home present. It's probably because he can't take care of a live one.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

Hermione: If he had a real dog, it would die in a day!

-Meanwhile-

We cut into another taxi, this time with Cho and Ron.

Cho: Well, I'm really looking forward to this. I haven't taken Muggle Studies, how bout you?

Ron: No, but my Dad is obsessed with every about them, so I know a little bit.

Cho: Not to mention the fact that I'll be with guys! I like male roommates. (laughs)

Ron: Yea, whatever. I have my own secret.

Cho: What? Now you've got me interested.

Ron: Ah, but if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.

Cho: Who cares? Tell me!

Ron: I might when I see everybody. It depends.

Cho: Arghh!

Later on, all six of them have met each other and toured the house. 

Parvati: So, we're waiting for another one, right?

Ron: Yep, I can't wait to eat. I guess we should wait though, huh?

Hermione: Cho tells us you've got a secret. Why don't you tell us?

Ron: Geez, alright, I'll tell you. But in French.

Hermione: We're waiting.

Ron says something in French that nobody can understand.

Hermione: Well, I know the first part is I am. But the second part…Say it again.

Ron repeats it.

Hermione: Gosh, I took a year of French and even visited France. But I must have missed it somewhere.

Ron smiles mysteriously. And then the door opens again. Draco enters.

Harry: So the final member has arrived.

Draco: (smiles evilly) Yes, I have arrived.

Ron: So we can eat! Yes!

The seven raid the fridge for food and soon are sitting down to eat. 

Cho: So, I guess we should tell a little bit about each other. I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm probably the oldest one here, right?

Hermione: Uhuh.

Cho: Well anyway, I don't know that much about Muggles, so you guys are going to have to help me out.

Harry gets a look that says he would be more than willing to help Cho with anything she needs.

Cho: How bout you, Parvati?

Parvati: Well, I guess everybody should know I'm a Buddhist. 

Draco: (in a oily voice) Really? How…interesting.

Hermione: Wow, do you have to cover your face and all that?

Parvati: (laughing) Not me! My mom does though, but then again she's a whole lot different from me.

Cho: Speaking of differences, Ron still hasn't told us his secret.

Harry: That's right. What is it, Ron?

Ron: Well, I guess you should know. Er, uhm, well, I'm gay.

There's a moment of silence.

Hermione: (in a cheerful voice) That's not such a big deal, is it Cho?

Cho: Right. Why, in my hometown I knew several guys who were.

Ron: Yeah, well, the thing is my boyfriend is in the military and if anybody found out about him, he'd be in trouble.

Harry: Well, we won't tell anyone.

Draco: (smirking) I wouldn't dream of it.

- I think I'll stop there. How was it? Please be a responsible reader and write a review. 

(Isn't that what it says on the review thing?) Anyway, if you like it I'll write more.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to the glorious J.K. Rowling. The Real World belongs to MTV and the characters in it belong to themselves.

Thanks a holy lot-

Morkle


End file.
